The Riddler (Batman: Arkham City)
The Riddler appears as one of the antagonists in Arkham City in the 2011 game Batman: Arkham City. He is a tricky opponent obsessed with Riddles, Puzzles and Word Games. Marking his crimes with Riddles in an attempt to outwit Batman always leads to his downfall and results in his constant imprisonment. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' :See: The Riddler (Batman: Arkham Asylum) After Arkham After being captured by the authorities in Arkham Asylum the Riddler was placed back into his usual holding cell. Not long after he is seen meeting with the Broker to discuss the location of the Riddlers new hideout, which is somewhere in the currently unopened Arkham City limits. Using Poison Ivy's aid, the Riddler manages a miraculous escape and immediately proceeds to his new headquarters which is complete with a custom monitoring surveillance system that allows the Riddler to watch several unfortunate victims be "tested" through his vicious death traps. Riddler was also briefly mentioned by Hugo Strange. He states that his delusions of grandure and obsessive riddle compulsion continues to rule his every move. It also revealed his appearance: messy brown hair with glasses, green eyes and fingerless gloves with a question mark He is also wearing his signature green business suit with yellow question marks and on occasion his green bowler hat. ''Batman: Arkham City'' The Riddler is in Arkham City, and it appears that this time around there will be a face to face confrontation between him and Batman. Also this time around in order to access the Riddler's challenge maps you have to interrogate his gang who are spread out in the city. The Riddler's previous tactic of verbally assaulting Batman didn't come to much good in Arkham Asylum and like any worthy criminal, Riddler knows he has to escalate matters. He's raising the stakes in Arkham City and posing a physical threat not only to Batman, but to innocent civilians, having kidnapped a massive supply of innocent people (Including M.P.T. Aaron Cash, M.P.T. William North, M.P.T. Eddie Burlow, M.P.T. Anne Bishop, Medic Adam Hamasaki, and some doctors) to be executed if Batman fails his challenges, assuming you have to finish all challenges before finishing the game, unlike Arkham Asylum where it let's you go back for 100 percent completion. The Riddler, to do this, ended up capturing Eddie Burlow and forcing him to allow him to capture everyone of the hostages at the church under the threat of murdering them, stabbing one of his friends in the leg to show that he wasn't bluffing. Afterwards, he wired Aaron Cash as well as several doctors with explosives and forced them to walk at his main headquarters under the threat of detonating the explosives currently wired to their helmets, placed Hamasaki, North, Bishop, a male doctor and a female doctor in riddle rooms where they were under threat of dying should Batman fail to solve the challenges, and lastly arranged via one of his agents to bring Eddie Burlow to be executed by Two Face's gang. He also gave each of the prisoners, barring Anne Bishop, frequencies to his Enigma Box (and in the case of Burlow, the Enigma Box itself as well) in case Batman somehow managed to solve his riddles and save the hostages. When Batman discovered that Bishop lacked a code, and that Bishop wasn't even aware that he supplied codes, he had Oracle track down all the buildings the Riddler had occupied to trace his main hideout. After Batman managed to evade all of the prisoners so they could be spared, he grabbed Riddler from the wooden floor as he was using his command room, and he was then forced to walk by Aaron Cash, as well as leading him to believe that the explosives on his helmet were still active (when they actually were deactivated). After somehow escaping from his predicament, Riddler ends up recruited by Black Mask. Viral Campaign On July 23, 2011, Movieviral.com posted a message on their Twitter page saying "Arkham City viral has started at Comic-Con. Code I f n W C O g 2 D 5k is for a website. crack it! #sdcc". Once the code was cracked, it was discovered that it was a url to a secret Youtube video, which was an audio recording of Quincy Sharp, Hugo Strange, and The Riddler. Sharp calls Strange and tells him that he is being thumb|right|300px|The First Audio Recordingbothered by headaches and pain. Strange tells him not to worry, to take his medications and hypnotically suggests that Sharp get some sleep. After hanging up, Strange's communications are hacked by the Riddler. After exchanging some banter, Riddler challenges Strange to a game by asking him "How do you attempt to understand what's going on in Arkham City, when all of the answers are STRANGE". The audio file then cuts off. In the description of the video, there was a message left behind saying "(1)Can (5)you (26)defeat (20)a (_)mind (21)such (7)as (5)mine(7)(5)(7)?" - #EN Once the code was cracked, another audio file was discovered. This time, the audio file was a patient interview between Penguin and Strange. At first, Penguin was reluctant to talk, saying that he owns Arkham City, but Strange retorts by saying that he allows Penguin certain freedoms. He then asks Penguin why he feels the need to own anything, believing it to be a mechanism to compensate for some childhood inadequicy. He also asks him about being friends with the Waynes. Penguin says he was friends with the Waynes "until someone did the world a favor and blew the brains out of little Wayne's self-rightous parents." He goes on to say that after the Waynes' death, he was laughing for weeks, and that it still brings a smile to his face. Strange asks hithumb|left|300px|The Second Audio Tapem if he really thinks that's okay, and Penguin laughs and calls it hysterical. He says that the Waynes destroyed his family, and that what happened to them couldn't have happened to nicer people. Then the audio tape cuts off. In the description for the video, a message was left that said "How do you protect yourself when its raining bullets" -#EN. It is unknown if this clue was ever solved. Although the official Arkham City News Twitter retweeted someone else's tweet saying "When its raining bullets, you protect yourself with an umbrella." #EN, it is unknown if that was ever the answer to the riddle. As of September 4, 2011, the clues in the descriptions for both videos have been removed. Then, on August 24, 2011, the official X-Box Twitter and Facebook profile pictures were changed to images of the Riddler. Later, the X-Box Twitter tweeted a message saying "Has your primitive brain given up and accepted that I, the Riddler, am better than you? - #EN" Later, another message was posted saying "S(1M), sh(_BE)ll w(e) (UCe)egin(9U)? - #EN". Once the clue was decoded, it led to another interview session, this time with Strange and Joker. After taunting/threatening a guard, Strange comes in and orders Joker to stop. After introducing himself, Strange asks for Joker's name. Joker taunts Strange, claiming to be Two-Face, Catwoman, and Batman. Strange offers thumb|300px|right|The Third, and so far Final Audio TapeJoker an opportunity to make a deal, saying that he is fully aware of Joker's condition, and that he does not have much time left. However, Strange says he can make his final days more comfortable. Joker asks what Strange wants in return, and Strange says that that he wants to study Joker, and figure out why he is the way he is. Joker responds by saying he dosen't have much time left, and that Strange needs more then just "psycho mumbo-jumbo" to get to the bottom of what's wrong with that. Strange says that he has much more than that and asks him if the two have a deal. The audio tape cuts off before Joker gives his reply. There was no clue left in the description of the video. Whether or not that means there are any other secret audio tapes has yet to be confirmed. Riddles, Trophies, and Puzzles Riddles 1. "Wanted dead...and alive?!": Find a picture of Solomon Grundy in Wonder City and scan it to solve the riddle. 2. "Did Joker's pets laugh themselves to death, or did they just eat too much?": Find Bud and Lou in the Museum of Natural History and scan them to solve the riddle. 3. "Look out! Can you see where the madness began?": Go to Amusement Mile and look out toward the ocean. You'll see Arkham Island. Scan that island to solve the riddle. 4. "Which acrobat family gambled with their lives, and has now been left to fly solo?": In Amusement Mile, scan a poster of the Flying Graysons to solve the riddle. 5. "": Trophies 1. Puzzles 1. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Edward Nygma A.K.A The Riddler Patient Interview thumb|275px|The Riddler Interview tapes. Tape One *'Hugo Strange:' (on phone) Do not fret, Mr. Mayor. Everything is under control… I promise you. *'Quincy Sharp:' It’s not that I don’t trust you, Hugo. It’s just… it’s just the headaches. The pain. They come all the time now. *'Hugo Strange:' Continue to take the medication. *'Quincy Sharp:' But- *'Hugo Strange:' It is late, Mr. Mayor. You are tired. You need your sleep. *'Quincy Sharp:' Of course. I need my sleep. *'Hugo Strange:' You will hang up now. *'Quincy Sharp:' I will hang up now. (ends phone call) *'Hugo Strange:' Imbecile! *'The Riddler:' I couldn’t have put it better myself! *'Hugo Strange:' What?! How dare you enter my office! *'The Riddler:' Oh, I’m not in your office… and please don’t insult me by attempting to trace this broadcast. You will fail. *'Hugo Strange:' I take it I am talking to Mr. Edward Nigma. *'The Riddler:' Do you know of any other inmate in your twisted little penitentiary who is a genius enough to arrange this little chat? *'Hugo Strange:' Narcissism – a compulsive desire to prove his intellect – and a predilection for riddles. *'The Riddler:' You’ve read my file! *'Hugo Strange:' Of course. *'The Riddler:' Good. Then let’s get started. How do you attempt to understand what is going on in Arkham City when all of the answers are strange? Trivia *After you defeat the Riddler he is tied to one of his walking deathtraps. If you walk in front of him when he is being led around the room, he will start to panic, believing he is about to be blown up since he doesn't know Batman disabled the device. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|The Riddler's game over screens. *"This is hardly a surprise. I always knew I was better than you." *"Well, well. So the shaved monkey has failed. How utterly, utterly expected." *"What's wrong? Has your primitive brain given up and accepted that I, the Riddler, am better than you?" *"Riddle me this. What lies on the ground, is full of holes, and gives off a slight burning smell?" *"Question. What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into mincemeat. Answer. Not you, Batman!" Gallery Batmanriddler2.jpg|Riddler concept art Batmanriddler3.jpg|Riddler watches while Batman rescues a hostage The riddler by bdup07-d3h2294.png Riddler.PNG|Riddler in his secret control room in Arkham City 981374_20110607_790screen001.jpg|Batman rescues a doctor from Riddler's deathtrap 5930124347_3ee68e42c0_o.jpg batman-arkham-city-riddler.jpg batman-arkham-city-riddler-trailer-reminds-us-of-saw.jpg batman-arkham-city-the-riddler.jpg Eddi_Nigma.png|Riddler upon being defeated by Batman Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters